Fallout: New York, Book one: The Empire War
by Nick of the WaterTribe
Summary: When Fort Yankee starts to run out of food a young 15 year old Nick has to go and find a new home after stabin the leader.. his dad in New York city as Armies try to take the Empire State Building: I cant stay away not even for a day
1. The Fort

Intro: The wasteland... in this place there is no heroes like The Lone Wanderer or The Courier. there is only death in what once was the biggest city in the world. as though other wastelands this one stays somehow mostly intact... but one building stand taller then the Lucky 38. it is The Empire state building and is the tallest old world skyscraper that survived. amidst it a war brews over it... because war.. war never changes

7-18-2285 at Fort Yankee,Bronx,New York City

Shit. another fire fight over the Empire State Building. the ESA is trying to take it from The CIA. but The Enclave and BoS want it too. but no one cares about my people cause we haven't chosen a side. i live in a small fort that used to be a baseball field now its packed with tents,Arms dealers,bars,and stores what a wonderful 15 Year old's life. its some luck that The Catskill International Army or The East Side Army didn't take this place and fortifie it before My great Grandfather did. Well any way a Water Caravan came to the fort today As The fourth in command i had to inspect his gear. as i was searching for bombs and such i asked him where he is from "D.C." he responded and with that word Stories i was told that where only 10 years old now flashed back to my mind About some Lone Wanderer guy Bringing Fresh,Pure water to the wasteland i smiled and said "what did The Lone Wanderer send this as a Diplomatic gift we would Join him" the man stood scared. that meant only one thing " Hes coming" i whispered to my self i let the man in and went to see the head Man... my dad. lord help me.


	2. Finding the jailbot

(A.N. well i own only my Oc. TheLucky38 owns His OC Lucky38 and his gun gamble)

«But dad this is for real» i said as i argued with him about the water caravan. «Do yo have any proof?» he asked «well for starts, there are about 100 people waveing D.C. Army flags about half a mile from here.»i responded «well any way i have a job for you you will go out and find us some food we are runing low on food»he said. «fine but i need 850 Caps»i said «why.» «Guns and ammo.» «Fine now go» well first i bought.

1420 rounds

1 hunting rifle with scope

54 308. tounds

1 combat helmet

then i went to my room and got my Silver bladed combat Knife, black combat armor with a wolf painted on the chest and AK-47 modded to shoot as i was geting my friend Lucky a man stoped me «hey Nick» he said «hey jack»i said happy to see him he always had good stuff with him «50 caps and i can read your S.P.E.C.I.A.L.» lucky me i have 250 leftover caps «okay» i said

S:9

P:5

E6

C:7

I:7

A:6

L:10 (A.N. if you dont know what these stand for your an idot and apparently so am i)

«thanks jack» as a approched Lucky or Lucky38 as he renamed himself after a bat experence he had as a little kid he was cleaning his 44. magnum gamble he ed it that because whenever you used it it was a gamble where you reloaded like one dud after another sometimes well anyway him with his grey combat armor with a red 38 on the chest and back«hey nick i as waiting for you i scored some Med-X for you oh and some rum» lucky said as he handed me my fix. i felt shitty i shouldent be on drugs yet«thanks lucky... well today we are on food patrol lets go.» i said and then we left the fort. a little while later whe where in a basement of a food shop in chinatown shut off from the rest of the city before the great war because all the wories that china was going to kill the U.S. anyways we where what appeared to be a Lab«why the hell is there a lab under a food store»i said«well this is CHINAtown you fuckin retard» lucky said back «what the hell is that» i said as i saw a white thing it looked kinda like an iPhone but with out the corners and it had a small screen like a face would be. i inspected it an i saw the things name «JailBot»i said outloud as i read the name it appeared to be a pre war robot and in a chair slumped over i found a dead body with a purple souit and purple top hat. i took the outfit and found a code it appeared to turn on jailbot and reset it so someone could own it i turned it on and said "i am your new owner Nick and this is your friend Lucky" I said to it "It's Lucky38 you shit fuck"lucky said jokeingly "well help us carry owr food"i said and it gathered up all the food when we got outside their where 16 men armed to the teeth with fucking mini guns from the mets tribe "mkay give us the food you little fucking pussies"the leader said aimin at us."make us" i said aiming my modded AK-47 back "your going to regret saying that you cock-a-roach" a lacky said back. all of sudden jailbot put down the food and saws extended from him as well as a mini gun from the crotch area killing four of them just like that. the next guy he beheaded and his blood spued everywhere then jailbot cut a guy strait down the middle with more blood. then me and lucky killed the rest with that we gathered up the food and the bloody gear of our foes i smiled and said"lucky looks like we got a new teammate" before we knew it we where back at the fort

[1hour later]

"when i said get food i ment join up with one of the armys you ignorent fuck up"my dad said as me,Lucky and jailbot where unloading the food. "look you fuckin ugly ass son of a crack whore we nearly died getting food for the people we brought back food for the next 3 months when your sit on your ass all day and watch old movies and your calling me a Fuck up "i said back to my dad angerly. "me ,Lucky and jailbot are leaveing and when we come back there are going to be changes in leadership" i said stabing him in the leg with my combat knife as we left the fort almost for good

(A.N. well what you think btw jailbot is rom a show called superjail and i thought it would be awesome to have him)


	3. Discovering the price of liberty

(A.N. read damnit)

As Me, Lucky and Jailbot ran from the fort, Snipers started shooting at us "holy shit we are going to die"i said being hit with a 308. in the arm wishing i didnt use the Med-X to get a kick

"Just run fucker"Lucky said in an Angry tone

when we stoped runing we where at a fort with the letters MSG painted on the door. as we where about to enter we where stoped by a CIA Milatary Police"im going to need to see some passports" he said just like any dick would

"sir heres 25 Caps let us in now"he happiely opened the doors for us and when we got in there it was the greatist thing we had ever seen there wheretent after tent of Gun Runners And Nuka suplyers it was awesome "Lucky i think we just found our new home"i said gleefuly

(One week later)

the day started out just had any for me,Lucky and jailbot we had jobs as gun runner paid interns"Nick we are the luckyist guys in the world we got jobs and free ammo things cant go bad now"Lucky said and then as if on cue an explotion rocked our new fort

and then 70 power armor clad troops entered the fort they where not Enclave or BoS but D.C. army troops, then every one was lined up then walked in the one man army himself The Lone Wanderer Sam Mathers the once good man turned evil after the death of his love Sara. when it comes to land he will try being nice and if you dont join he kills you and so far it has worked

as he saw me and lucky(Jailbot had run away) scared to near death he said"let these boys go they are of no use of me and let them keep ther things im in a good mood today"and with that me and Lucky where out in the Cold now with no Jailbot and no home

(three days later)

we have been walking to find a new home that will welcome us with arms wide open. but today we found it a place to live a boat had taken us across the irraided hudson river to liberty island wich the ESA was in control of we pitched our tent along with 5 more people where we where we could see lady liberty's face with all its pre war glory it made me think i said to Lucky "Lucky i got it... i finely got it... from now on we will fight for basic human righs and from now on we are starting The Wasteland Liberty Army" and the funny thing... i ment it... surviveing the brush with sam and being at liberty island... chnged me

(At sam mathers' war room )

"Sir they are still alive and Marshail Walters is almost here"a brave LT. reported to sam

"Dismissed LT." sam said coldly

(A.N. who is marshail walters and why if you mix the names of them it sounds like someone we know... well wait Bitches)


	4. The speech

(A.N. for all those are reading this because of TheLucky38 your great and if your here because of the ad for free tacos... there are none and if you want to read OC bios go to my profile...NOW GOD DAMNIT!)

"Wake the Fuck up Nick"Lucky said with fear in his voice. it was just days earlier that they founded the Wasteland Liberty Army. at the time that the did Marshal Walters had entered New York City and The time that the Courier John Deiz reached Atlanta With the Boomers in there bomber on his way to New York City to drop off his last message of peace it's not a Nuke

Anyways,When Nick and Lucky founded The WLA they soon began recruteing with the slogan"These truths are self evident, that all Men, Woman, Ghoul and Super Mutants are created the same and that no matter what race we as a whole, not divided, will make this wastland Tame" well, it's kinda a pledge, a somewhat stupid one at that but the idea spread and many People and Mutants Joined... too many for a certan Sam Mathers

"How Many Have joined them"Sam Mathers asked his Friend Formor Raider Jerico "Sam i Ain't gonna lie... over 700, they took over liberty island,Somehow got Artiliry on the island and freed the gun runners to make High powered guns and..." then Jerico's head exploded in to a bloody mess as a 5mm round plowed into the room

"Mr. Walters your a day early i hadent expected you untill tomarow... sit,sit can i get you anything?"Sam said as Marshal entered the room. "yah... stand down and return the brotherhood back to its main quest to find powerful old world teach... and some wine"Marshal said as he sat down. "Mr. Walters we are looking for old world tech"Sam responded with a creapy smile. "that may be true but in the while you have been killing or enslaveing anyone that stands in your way"Marshal said back with hate in his voice knowing he most likely he will die now as he pulled out a Glock, But sam was quicker as he shot the glock out of his hands.

(Meanwhile at Liberty island)

Nick put on his Combat armor with the wolf on it and loaded his Moded AK-47 and straped it on his back as he walked out to the platform, the croud was restless, Screaming, fist fights broke out. but when Nick asked for there attention everyone shut the hell up ASAP

"My friends,allies,followers hear me speak, as i speak today many of you wonder why the fuck should a 15 yearold be in charge, well it'simple i moved you all Humans,Ghouls and Super Mutants into a new way of thinking, to let go your hate and raceism to come togher to form a more perfict union that beleaves in freedome and justice no madder the cost and i am touched that all of you support this idea and hope that we procead to become the wastland's hope for good and freedom "

as Nick walked off the stage people crying... touched that a teen could move them like that Lucky came up to Nick and said "hey Nick, i have a friend in little italy that will help us with our goal"an then Nick saw the prittyist girl in the world

Nick walked up to her with Her long black hair floing, and lether armor shineing the most Beutaful girl he had ever met he asked her"whats your name" she smiled shylie and said"Kate Rice" and with that they sarted walking leaving Lucky Dumbfounded.

(Me:Wow even i didnt see that comeing and i wrote this... staytuned for updates)


	5. leaving love for liberty

(Me:welcome to the next episode... disclaimer hit it

Disclaimer:I dont own fallout or the OC Lucky or a nice pair of pants

Me:Keep your mouth shut fucker some things are private*Pulls out a Glock* dont make me aim at your small cock

*The Disclaimer pulls out a 9mm*

Me: whats a 9 gonna do to a man that chokes himself for fun?

*TheLucky38 appears out of no where like The Mysterious Stranger*

TheLucky38:Dude killing Disclaimers is my gimic*shoots the Disclaimer between the eyes with a 10mm round*

Me: sorry... now shut up and read)

Nick and Kate talked for hours it turned out they have alot in common. They both Love to fight,they both are well trained with Guns,there parents are both leaders of a fort,they bolth stabbed there parents they both love Nuka... and they both love each other

Then the time came when Lucky got fed up with there love shit and had to get back Nick on his main quest. "Nick you and Kate have to get back to your quest to free New York from the armys and cerate peace in the Wasteland"Lucky said to Nick."Lucky is right Nick the Wasteland is more importent then me"Kate said

"No Kate you are the most importent thing to me"Nick said."Nick i know things may be hard and i know you dont want to lose Kate... I Lost my Mom and Dad in a raid so i know what it feels like to loose someone you care about and... and i dont want to see that happen to you" Lucky said with sadness in his voice rembering that day he ost everything he loved

"Lucky...?"Nick said with caution as he knew how his Best friend got when he thought about that day "Ya know what Nick do what ever the FUCK you want, ignore the people of the wasteland and let them die at the hands of raiders like my parents"Lucky said with tears streaming down his face.

"Lucky im sorry i never ment to hurt you, I never ment to make you cry but i needed some time off and Now i see what we have to do...lets go"Nick said. as the three of them went to the boat something big was happing some where

(15,001 FT. over Washington)

"Home base this is Boomer-Red do you copy"an unknown boomer said "Roger whats your Location Boomer-Red"

"3 miles south from D.C... what the Fuck is that... were going down fuck were going down" as a Artilery Shell hit the bomber and was falling down to earth

As John Deiz burst into the Cockpit the Bomber hit the ground... as hours passed an Enclave LT. found the crash he found 2 burned bodys one man in NCR Ranger combat armor painted red white and blue he spotted something Odd,

As he looked at ED-E he rembered the little eyebot when he was a boy His father sent ED-E off on his quest across the country..."Ah,Memieoies" the enclave LT named Bill said

(Me: Im going to be doing skits at the begining of my storys now And if any of this offends you...Good)


	6. Chapter Six is for Courier Six

(Me: time for Chapter Six New Disclaimer Disclaim things... wow that sounded shitty right?

disclaimer::this is a PSA brought to you in part by Nick Of The WaterTribe, Nick does not give a fuck what you think, if you dont like it you can suck his fucking cock, little did you know just reading this you have kised his ass, Nick of the WateTribe is fed up with your shit and is going to kill you... Nick any thing else

Me:yeah, sue me(please dont)NOW READ... i have to head off... get it well you will)

as John awoke he soon relized he was tied to a chair,at least he had his gear well what he is whearing as he opened his eyes he saw a man in power armor... wait three men in power armor,not brotherhood thou. "Mr. Gannon are you ok"said who appered to be the in command

"Who" the Courier John deiz responded

"sir if your not Enclave then how do you have the Power armor of the Gannon famliy"

"Arcade gave it to me before the secend battle of the hover dam"John sleapishly responded

one of the men stood up and said"Arcade?... thats my brother' son's Name... that must mean this is Arcade's son"

"Man dont get too far ahead of yourself im Arcade's boss"John said now fuly awake

"Then where did you get the eyebot "bill said

"i found it now where am i Bill"John said with a smug smile

"HOLY SHIT HE KNOWS MY NAME"Bill said passing out

"how did you know his name" the leader asked

"He is whearing a nametag"John said

"Well you are at GNR... after the Lown Wanderer broke down after the loss of who he loved he ran things like a dick,telling people what to think ,act ,and speak but Three Dog Would'nt be silenced so after everything we did they accepted to help and the Enclave will help people So thats why your here "

"well i need to get to New York"John said

"We can hel you"offered the comander

"shure, how do i get there quick"John said

"Adom's airforce base and you mean we" Three Dog said appering out of nowhere

"but three dog you need to stay here and try to convince the masses to revolt"The commander said

(AN. Three dog speeh time)"My Children , no... My Brothers we have all taken an oath to fight the good fight and restore peace to this Godforsaken world,to unite our brothers and our sisters and hold Hands toghether and live in peace in this atomic hellhole,but this hell hole is our home but not just ours every Famliy crying over the loss of ther son, brother or sister due to a raider attack and the ghouls that call the underworld there home and to reclaim our home we should try to attempted to do it with out an ounce of bloodshead. cause we the people of these states to be soon reunited must live in peace "

"peace"john said puting his hand in the middle soon followed by the rest of the enclave. then they set out to new york to Capture Sam mathers

[Random part of big town]

as a super mutant walked in to big town a steel pole came down and cut off its head

(A.N. told you you would get it)


	7. I cant stay away

(Dr West :Welcome to Rehab Everyone,Today we hav a New Friend joining us

Me:Hi everyone my Name is Nick of The WaterTribe and im a crazed multi personal Purple pill poping Nazi killing Kid and someties think im in fallout

All the Others:Hi Nick

Dr. West:okay,lets begin... Wait where is my Money

Me: i tried to say i steal things without me noticeing

Dr. West:thats quite Okay... wait where is my Clipbord

Me: Sorry again

Dr. West: Try to control yourself well today we are goig to work on the first step... Wait where are my Pants...NICK!

Me:Sorry)

As John and The Enclaive walked to the White House... or What Used to be the White House Things Where Calm "It's A trap i bet"John said noticeing not One Super Mutant or D.C. Amy Solider in the Runes.

When they got to Adoms Air Force Base Well... Whats left of it There Where 10 Super Mutant and they looked Angry but when dont they look Angry as The Courier went to fire he notices the Super Mutant's Leader it was Markis along with Fawks And Lilly "John we did not Expect to see you"Markis said as he turned around

"Markis my friend it's Been too long why are you here Chico"John said. last time he saw the resadents of Jacobs Town is when it was being Burned to the Ground By the NCR's Mercs (A.N. i wiii make John Deiz's AKA The Courier's back story called "Before House's Break" )

"Well a week Ago we had arrived in Point Lookout and Receved A radio brodcast about a Goverment That allow People and Mutants alike then we met Fawks and he told us where to find a quick way there"Markis said.

Anyways they got in the Viteabirds(A.N. still suck at spelling) and headed off to New york

[Back At New York]

When Nick, Kate and Lucky arrived in Little Itaily they walk into one of the Pre war Shops. Inside was a Ghoul Named Don Vito he was dressed in a clean Suit and surrounded by Mercs"Lucky my boy how have you been" Vito said in a voice just like benny's

Lucky kissed Vito's Hand and said "Don Vito the time is now" vito sat down and said"Lucky i love you like my own but we cant now"

"Well have you herd the news"Lucky said

"Im sorry i dont beleve i have"Don Vito responded.

"Well if we did it now we could take the other Armys off your back and grant you a pardon"Nick said.

"Lucky who is thi boy sitting here"Vito said

"Nick Jonez of the Wasteland Liberty Army"Nick said

"You... ha i like this kid but realy who is he"Vito said

"Don that realy is Nick Jonez"Lucky responed

"so then i bet you want to see the device... Rosco, Dan get the Device" and two nightkin walked in carrying a Nuke

"You want to use a nuke" Nick said rather calmly

"It WAS a nuke but now its a High Power EMP it will disabile Any Power armor or Lasers"

"Much of my army uses Lasers"Nick said

Vito shot him a look and said"If you wrap them in tin they will be okay"

"Deal prepair to detanate in three days" Nick said. Vito gave him a nod and they went back to Lady Liberty


	8. Kill Bill

(Me:Alot of people ask me... Stupid fucking things... they think that what i write in a skit they think i do or beleve in it so if i said that i want to kill someone they think i will do it or i beleve in it and if you beleve that... i will kill you... nah im Just fucking with your minds but i realy dont do drugs its all just part of my skits its like Slim shady for Eminem oh ad i replaced my note with a new chapter so head back one and check it out)

When john woke up the virtabrd(someone tell me how to spell it) Was landing On a Helicopter pad Near the Hudson River. "Johnny we have landed and Leo is ready to kill someone Hony" Lilly said

Then John Noticed something and said "Why are there so many sky scrapers here" then Bill pulled out a Data pad and said"According to files That when the bombs where fired all the surviveing Areas where dwarved by Three mile high Sky scrapers that the bombs hit and Detonated far anuff above the city causeing no damage to the surrounding Area "

Then John asked "Are there any Waring Fractons"

Bill checked the pad and said "There is the Standered Brotherhood vs. Enclave but there are four other armys The CIA also known as the Catskill inernationol army est. 2267 Basicly The NCR of the East, then there is The ESA AKA East side army Est. 2269 they want A Dictatorship led by (Send me an OC to be there leader then i will edit this) then there is the D.C. Army a group from D.C. that controls D.C. to the Keys to the Pitt... so they are Brotherhood members led by Sam Mathers To control the Eastern Cost Est 2279 then last but not least the Wasteland Liberty Army an army le by... 15 year old Nick Jonez they are an army of Super Mutants, Humans and ghouls united under one flag"

Then under His riot Helmet John smiled and Thought "Even a15 year old knows better then most people because a house divided cannot stand so he is going to Replace the Support beams of the house and Repaint it"

John said "Lets help the kid" all the enclave men supported him but Bill

"Im going to support the Enclave" Bill said

"Live free or die Mang" John said in his Spanish accent holding up That Gun to his face

"I was born Enclave i will die Enclave" Bill said coldly

john said" Astalavista Baby" Fireing a 5.56 into his head


	9. Zeta armor?

(Me:yo, tday i am asking for every one to donate to the victoms of Sandy please )

[The Lucky 38 penthouse]

Arcade Gannon was in the Lucky 38 penthouse with The Burned man, Raul, Veronica, Cass and a Known Captured Dictator slaver Known as Ceaser.

"Ceaser you have been found gulty of mass Murder, Slavery, Attempted Murder,Wich is all illegal under the laws of The New Vegas Republic as that is the place you are located in you are sentanced to Death by Hanging as soon as John Deiz returns from New york, your assets are being transfired to the New Vegas Republic" Cass said as being John deiz's Next of kin

right then Yes Man appered on the screen and said "Hey everyone Good news we have a Incomeing message from new york."

"It must be John" Arcade said

John Appered on the screen srounded by the Enclave, Super Mutants and E-DE he said "Here are my Orders give the Boomers all the planes we have have them take you Here with all the Forces We can spair equiped with Power armor and Gauss rifles Ready for battle and bring my Space Power armor"

"Well do boss" Raul said as the others Just nodded

"We can be there in two days" Veronaca stated

and now New Vegas the biggist Army in the wasteland Was going to war

[D.C. Army New York HQ]

Sam mathers was siting in his Room Reading his Vault 101 bible when a Messenger Bursted in and said "Sir, We have Reports that those kids' and their army are planing a strike in 5 Days time" he stated

"I am Well aware send word to Get My zeata Armor Ready"Sam sid Coldly to the young man

[Liberty Island]

"Hey Nick what you doing" Lucky said as he walked into Nick's tent

"Hey Lucky I'm adding an Extra Lair of Kevlar to my Combat armor for the battle then im going to Maintain my Guns" Nick said

"What about Kate" Lucky said

"Lucky, My dear friend i love kate more then anything but my Duty to this Army Comes first for now" Nick said Sadly

"I Understand" Kate said Appering Behind Lucky

[Don Vito's Safehouse in New Jersy]

" Is the EMP ready" Viro said

" I am 100% Sure" said Dr. Li

"Good (AN. Incert ESA dictator's name here) Will fall soon" Vito said he Hadn't been this happy since the Great war Started


	10. Before The Battle

(Me: Guess Who? You Miss Me? you Ready for the Ending of this Sucky Story? Well it's a comeing. soon. oh, By The Way There wil be an Add-On to this story i will cal it Fallout New York:Book 2 the Cap man then book 3 Return Of the wanderer. well i might also do an Adventure time story and a left For Dead one too. oh and look for My OC in My Friend's Story "Vault Charly" i know im still a bad speller)

[Day before The battle of New York City, Liberty Island, Wasteland Liberty Army Base]

Every one was Prepairing for battle. Lucky loaded his trusty 44. magnum Gamble and Cleaned his Armor, Nick Was re painting the Wolf on His Combat Armor and now wore a Combat helmet and Gas mask, Kate was Refilling the Flamer on Her Assault Carbine And was Flirting with Nick. Just trying to have fun Before The Battle.

[JFK Airport Control Tower]

"Vegas Two you have Clearence to land"John said as the Fleet of Planes Decended to the landing Strip Veronica was Wearing Bos Power Armor, Raul was Wearing His JumpSuit, Arcaid Was Sporting His LabCoat with A Beret, Boon Was Wearing his Merc Grunt Outfit and The Burned man Who had Gotten A skin Graph at the Big Empty And was Somewhat Still the Burned man Wore Advanced Riot Gear and Lead the Formor NCR Ranger There Was one Man John Never Wanted to See again He was Face to Fce with the Menece From the Dvide"Why In the Fuckin shitty hell is He here"John yelled. then John said"Fuck it we Need all the help we can get to help that kid". Ulysses Stood in Awe in the Basicly Untuched Pre War Gem The crown Jewl Of the old world He fell on His Knees and cryed. Tears of Joy

[Sam Mathers Room]

Sam Loaded his Guns and Drinking Vodka. If The Bullets and Plasma didnt kill him The Vodka would. Just then Butch Ran in and Said "Hey sam Marshal Escapd"."Let him Go"Was all sam had to say with Sorrow in his Eyes all he could think about was Shara. would she be happy with What he Has Become. He put a 10mm Pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. Click. The Mag was Empty. He started Crying and Prayed"Lord Please Forgive me for what i Do for i Know not What i have done."

(Me:I will Explain to you a little more about the Special armor for my people

Lucky's Lucky 38 Combat armor-Before the Great War, Robert House Had A Special Armor Customly Made for him self to Protect himself from the great Red Threat. It was Made in a Shop in the Bronx and found by Lucky after Fleeing His home after Raiders Attacked It.

Nick's Grey wolf Combat Armor- The Gray Wolves Where The largeist Gang in Pre-War NYC there leader Jackson Jones a.k.a Nick's Great Great Grandfather was a Dweller in the New York Vault 54 after the bombs Fell. after 120 years the Vault was Open and Nick's Grandfather Jayson had Sugested that they make Yankke Stadium there New home. Some Disagreed createing the 3 tribes of New York The Yankkes. The Mets and the Jets. and the Armor has been passed down Father to Son.

Kate's NYPD Riot Armor- Kate's Grandfather was one of the many who Opposed Nick's Grandfathers plan to Fortafie Yankke Stadium. when Kate flead From home she Lockpicked The basement of an NYPD Surplus Shop Along with Her Assault Carbine with Extended Mags and Flamer Attachments

Sam Mathers' Zeta power Armor-After Sam Escaped Mothership Zeta he trackd down the Wreck of the Other Alien Mothership And had The Metal from it Melted down in the Pitt Into The Strongist Power Armor the world Has seen

John Deiz's Tesla Space Armor- John had Found the Spacecraft Rendered Useless He had it Transported To Big MT and had it Made into Power Armor That Enabled him To shoot Tesla Lightning From his Finger tips

holy shit i spent more time on The back stories of the Armors Then i have This Entire Fic )


End file.
